


House of Fire

by TrappedInTheStars13



Series: Chaos [1]
Category: Het huis Anubis | Das Haus Anubis | House of Anubis, House of Anubis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amber goes through a lot, Ancient Egyptian Mythology, Dark, Drama, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Mind Games, Minor Violence, Mystery, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedInTheStars13/pseuds/TrappedInTheStars13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t know how it happened. Her mind could no longer recall the events, her heart could no longer feel the pain, and her limbs could no longer experience the strain. However, there was a picture etched into her mind. One that was dark and broken and haunted the thoughts in her head. They were the flames. Oh, how she let them consume her… And now, as a result, she was lying in ruins on the cold dark floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alien and Zombie Kidnaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was taken from my fanfiction account. It's not that good and one of my older stories that is already completed, but I have decided to transfer all my stories here as revised versions or the original. Hopefully you like it!
> 
> Summary: Jerome has been keeping a lot of secrets lately and acting really strange. Only Amber notices the true change in Jerome. Soon she is dragged into a world of drama, pain, and struggle as she tries to get Jerome back to his regular state.

** Amber’s P.O.V. **

I was sitting in the living area reading a magazine when I heard someone calling my name. “Amber, it’s your turn to do the dishes,” Trudy called from the kitchen.

I closed my magazine and approached Trudy. “I can’t. I just got a manicure,” I informed her, pointing to my freshly painted fingers.

Trudy rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. “You can wear gloves.”

I sighed and snatched the pair of yellow rubber gloves she held out for me before entering the kitchen where I saw Fabian and Nina by the counter.

“Can you believe Trudy is making me wash the dishes?” I complained.

“It is your turn,” Nina pointed out.

 “But I just got a manicure. I can’t ruin it,” I defended as I held out a hand.

Fabian chuckled and put his plate in the sink. “I think you’ll live for now.”

My shoulders slumped and I walked over to the pile of dishes waiting to be cleaned.

(***)

Once I was done washing the dishes, I headed upstairs.

As soon as I opened the door to my room, I plopped down on Nina’s bed and held out my hands. “Look at my nails.”

Nina closed the book she had been reading and glanced down at my hand. “What’s wrong?”

“One of them is chipped!” I cried.

Nina lightly shook her head and put her attention back on her book. “Really? I didn’t notice.”

I rolled my eyes and hopped off her bed before walking over to my closet and rummaging through my clothes. “I’m going to get ready for bed now.”

When Nina didn’t reply, I sighed and grabbed my towel before heading to the bathroom and taking a shower. Once I finished, I turned the lights off and climbed into bed.

(***)

The very next morning I entered the kitchen and expected to smell pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice, but instead I smelled nothing.

“Where’s Trudy?” I asked.

“She’s gone for the day. She left a note on the fridge if you want to look at it,” Patricia answered as she poured milk into her cereal.

I walked into the kitchen and plucked the note off the refrigerator. “What? She expects me to cook the meal!”

“You have been slacking off with your chores,” Mara pointed out from her seat at the table.

“It’s unfair,” I replied as I walked over to my chair. “I don’t even know how to cook.”

“You better figure it out then,” Patricia advised before eating a spoonful of her cereal. I sighed and sank in my seat.

At that very moment, Nina entered the room and sat beside me.

 “Can you believe Trudy’s making me cook?” I asked her.

“It won’t be that bad,” Nina tried to assure me.

“I could burn down the house!” I exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you,” she offered.

“You can’t. On the back of the note it says you can’t receive help from anyone,” Patricia interjected.

“She expects me to do it on my own!” I cried as I looked between my friends.

“Just order pizza,” Nina responded. “We can live without a home cooked meal for one day.”

“Actually a week,” Mara corrected.

“Well, what about cereal? Cereal is food, right?” I asked.

Patricia rolled her eyes. “Breakfast food.”

I frowned and looked down at my plate.

“Umm… why don’t we just go out for dinner tonight and figure everything out tomorrow?” Nina proposed.

I nodded in approval. “That’s a great idea.”

“Ok, then we’ll do just that,” Mara said.

“Do what?” Mick asked as all the boys piled into the dining area.

“We’re going to go out for dinner tonight,” Nina informed them.

Alfie furrowed his brow as he grabbed a croissant from the center of the table. “Why?”

“Trudy isn’t here,” Mara answered.

“Maybe she got eaten by zombies,” Alfie suggested with his mouth full. He walked around the table with his arms extended while making moaning sounds.

Fabian shook his head and set down Trudy’s note on the table. “I don’t think zombies leave notes.”

“Who said it has to be zombies?” Alfie questioned. “It could be aliens.”

Patricia rolled her eyes. “Yeah and suppose they took you when you were a kid and robbed you of your brain.”

Laughter erupted around the table and Alfie frowned.

“Has anyone seen Victor? He disappeared last night.” Nina broke the laughter.

Alfie raised his hand and opened his mouth to speak. “No, it wasn’t aliens or zombies,” Patricia interrupted.

Alfie dropped his arm to his side and shut his mouth.

“Speaking of people disappearing, where’s Jerome?” I asked.

“He’s in his room,” Alfie revealed. “He’s been kind of down the past few days.”

“I wonder what’s wrong,” Nina pondered.

“Beats me. I never see him. He’s always under his covers,” Alfie confessed.

Nina set down her glass of orange juice after taking a sip and shrugged. “Maybe we should get someone to talk to him.”

All of a sudden everyone turned to Mara. She looked around at all her house mates before asking, “What?”

“Go talk to him,” Patricia gestured to the door. “You’re the only other person besides Alfie he’ll listen to.”

Mara bit her lower lip. “I don’t know…”

“Come on,” Nina encouraged her.

Mara looked up at all of us and sighed. “Fine.”

She stood up and walked out the room. We all exchanged glances and waited for her to come back in silence.

After a full five minutes, Mara entered the room and returned to her seat.

“So… what happened?” Patricia asked.

Mara shrugged. “Nothing. He didn’t even reveal himself. Anyone else feel free to try.”

“Umm, I’ll go talk to him,” I volunteered.

“Really?” Patricia asked rather rudely.

“Yeah, it’s worth a shot,” I pointed out.

Everyone nodded in agreement and I made my way to the door. I slowly walked down the hallway and spotted Jerome and Alfie’s room at the end of the hall. The door was opened enough for a crack of light to be seen. I put my hand on the door knob and pushed the door open. Once I entered, I closed it behind me.

“Umm… Jerome?” I called his name and took a step into the room.

“Go away,” I heard him say.

“Is something wrong?” I asked.

“Leave, now,” He demanded.

I quickly turned and stared at the door as I tried to keep calm. “Don’t take no for an answer Amber.”

I turned back to him and took a few steps towards him. “Jerome?”

I heard no reply and stepped closer, only a few feet from his bed now. “Are you ok?”

Nothing.

I was suddenly a bit scared. It seemed like I was in a bad horror movie where the guy ends up being a murderer but the stupid girl tries to calm him down anyways and ends up dead.

Pushing my fear to the back of my mind, I took another step closer, only a foot away from his bed.

“Jerome?” I asked.

Once again I received no answer.

I took the final step towards his bed and was officially right in front of him.

At that moment, I could see his covers moving and hear a quiet noise that sounded a bit like crying.

“Jerome?” I repeated.

I moved my hand up to his covers and peeled them off of him to reveal his face.

Jerome was huddled up in a ball as he stared up at the ceiling. Sweat littered his skin and his face was paler than usual. I couldn’t help but wonder if he was cold.

“He found me,” Jerome mumbled.

My eyes sparked at the statement and I looked at him with a puzzled face. “What?”

“He sees all, and he sees me,” he muttered.

Yep, horror movie.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“I don’t want it. I didn’t want it,” he whispered.

“Want what?” I asked.

His eyes traveled from the ceiling to mine and I gulped before taking a step back. “It hurts and it haunts," he whimpered.

My eyes grew wide with fear and I felt the sudden urge to bolt from the room.

“It knows all. It will become all.”

I backed away, completely frightened. What was he talking about?

Before he could say anything else, I immediately turned around and left the room, running up the halls and straight into the living area where everyone was waiting.

Nina suddenly stood up and took a few steps towards me. “You were in there a long time. What happened?”

I shook my head, still trying to shake the fear from my body.

“Amber, what happened?” Fabian asked.

“I-I…I can’t,” I blurted out before I ran up the steps to the room Nina and I shared.

As soon as I got to my room I slammed the door shut leaving everyone downstairs with confused expressions on their faces.


	2. Fire Extinguishers and Edible Vomit

** Nina’s P.O.V. **

We all stood in the living area with confused expressions.

“I wonder what happened,” Mara frowned.

“Go talk to her.” Patricia nudged me.

“Why? She locked the door,” I said.

“You’re the one she trusts the most,” Fabian pointed out.

I sighed before nodding. “Ok, but it might not work.”

“Just go,” Patricia said as she gave me a little shove towards the stairs.

I walked to the second floor and quietly glanced at Victor’s office. Ever since the mystery had ended his office was always silent.

I walked past the rest of the girls’ rooms and stood in front of the one I shared with Amber. I knocked and waited to hear Amber’s voice.

I waited for a while and as I turned to leave the door opened slightly. I opened the door the rest of the way and entered the room. I spotted Amber in front of her mirror.

“Amber, are you alright?” I asked.

I heard her sigh.

“I think,” she replied. She remained with her back to me as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Hesitantly, I walked further into the room. “What happened?”

“I’d rather not talk about if that’s ok.”

“I understand,” I said as I pushed my curiosity to the back of my mind.

“I think I’ll just catch up on some sleep,” she declared as she stood up and walked to her bed.

I nodded and walked out the room, turning the lights off on my way out.

I walked down the stairs and saw everyone else in the living area where Mick and Alfie were fighting for the remote. 

“What’d she say?” Mara asked.

As soon as Mara asked that, Mick let go of the remote making Alfie flip and fall over the sofa.

“Nothing. She’s sort of freaked out a bit and decided to take a nap,” I answered.

“A nap? Really?” Mick scoffed and shook his head. “She probably snuck out her window.”

“How do you know?” Mara asked with a raised eyebrow.

He cleared his throat and shrugged. “When we umm… dated she told me she likes to sneak out her window to get some alone time and says she’s taking a nap to cover it up.”

“Did you ever sneak out with her?” Mara asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well… we aren’t talking about that. Basically, she isn’t sleeping,” Mick said, avoiding eye contact with Mara in the process.

“Go check on her,” Patricia suggested.

I quickly ran up the stairs and headed to our room. As soon as I opened the door, I was met with the sight of an empty room and an opened window.

I ran back downstairs in a hurry.

“She’s gone,” I revealed.

“Don’t worry. She’ll be ok,” Mick assured me.

“I wonder what freaked her out,” Patricia frowned.

“She’ll tell us eventually,” Mara shrugged.

“Actually, she’ll just tell Nina,” Alfie corrected.

Fabian nodded in agreement before looking down at his watch and taking notice of the time.

“Well, I have to go,” he declared as he rushed to the door.

“Where?” I asked.

“Nowhere,” he cringed at the word as soon as it left his mouth, but he didn’t have time to explain, so instead of turning back, he opened the door and left.

“That was weird,” I frowned and turned back to the rest of the group.

“Lying. The first sign of him cheating,” Patricia tsked.

“Cheating?” My eyes widened and I looked back at the door.

Patricia smirked and headed up to the room she now shared with Mara and Joy. I gulped and looked down at my hands before the sound of the front door opening pulled me away from my thoughts.

Joy walked into the room.

“Hey, what happened while I was gone?” she asked.

“Aliens and zombies came,” Alfie answered.

Joy gave him a strange look, but she chose not to question him as she went up to her room.

** Fabian’s P.O.V. **

As soon as I left the house, I ran to the nearest bus stop. My leg bounced slightly as I checked my watch every few seconds, silently praying that the bus driver would speed up.

It was another ten minutes before the bus finally reached my stop and I was able to hop off. I let out a deep breath and turned a corner toward a crowded restaurant at the end of the block.

I had recently been looking for a job to earn money to get Nina a gift for our anniversary. The restaurant at the end of the street had been hiring and I was supposed to come in for an interview. Unfortunately, with everything going on at Anubis house, it had slipped my mind.

I sighed and walked further down the block, my eyes scanning the area, when I suddenly took notice of a familiar blonde girl across the street at a bus stop.

I hesitantly approached her and was soon standing right next to her.

“Excuse me, but do you know what time it is?” I asked.

“Sorry, but I can’t help you,” she said before turning to face me.

She frowned upon meeting my gaze. “Oh.”

“What are you doing here?” I asked Amber.

“I needed a breather.”

“ _This_ is your breather?” I asked.

She rolled her eyes. “No. I take a bus to the country and lie down in a grassy field.”

“Sounds peaceful.” I smiled.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “So what are you doing?”

“I was going to interview for a job, but I don’t think I’ll get it,” I told her. “I don’t think I should be trusted to balance plates.”

The corners of Amber’s lips twitched and she lightly shook her head. “Don’t worry. There’ll be more.”

“You’re right,” I agreed. “Do you mind if I join you then?”

Amber smiled at the suggestion and she nodded. “Actually, I’d rather not be alone.”

(***)

“How’d you find this place?” I asked as we walked down a long dirt road.

“I use to come here when I was a kid. I would run around and sometimes just lie on the ground and stare at the sky. I would identify shapes in the clouds,” she smiled at the memory and looked up at the sky.

“Sounds like fun."

“Come on.”

Amber took hold of my hand and dragged me to a spot in the field beside us. We both walked over and lay down on our backs.

“I see a…bear,” she declared after a moment of searching.

“Hmm, a car.”

“Unicorn.”

“Umbrella.”

She sat up then and looked down at me. “You think you can spot more things than me?”

“Of course,” I grinned.

“Ok, you’re on,” she stated before lying back down.

After about two dozen cloud shapes later, we lay on the ground in silence, but it was the good kind of silence. The kind of silence that people always wished they could achieve with the people they were close to. The kind of silence that despite itself, never really felt empty.

“What happened?” I asked.

At my question, the smile on her face faded and she sat up. I did the same and waited for her to answer.

“Well, I walked in and-,”

Before she could continue, small drops of water started to fall from the sky. In a matter of seconds, the small drops turned into heavy rain and it was pouring all around us.

“We should go,” I declared over the loud sound of splashing water.

She shook her head at my suggestion and backed away from me before she started twirling. I looked at her in awe as she ran around without her shoes in the rain.

She stopped and turned to me with a huge grin plastered on her face.

“Let’s walk home,” she laughed.

“But we’re hours away.”

Amber gave me a look that ultimately made me say yes.

“I never would've guessed that you were this spontaneous,” I smiled at her as we walked slowly in the rain.

She shrugged. “Me too.”

(***)

After a long walk full of splashing in puddles and slipping in the mud, we reached the school.

We entered the house laughing and soaking wet. All eyes turned to us and by the way they were staring one would’ve thought that we each had two heads.

“Where were you?” Nina asked.

“Outside,” Amber answered.

“I meant where outside?”

Amber looked over at me and then back at Nina.

“I think I’ll be in my room,” she stated as she made her way up the stairs.

I turned and looked at Nina and everyone else behind her who were suddenly very interested in our conversation.

“Umm, what she said,” I managed to get out before I made my way to my room.

(***)

I knew for a fact Nina would ask where I was. I couldn’t ruin the surprise, so I would have to lie to her. The only problem with my ingenious plan was that I was physically incapable of lying. Also, I didn’t want to lie to her. And yet I told myself that I needed to lie because I wanted to make her happy. Yep, happy.

( _That was my first mistake.)_

Nina marched into my room pretty soon after I ran away from her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at me

“Where were you?” she asked.

“I, uh, I went to my uncle’s. I promised him I’d help him with something and on my way back I found Amber.”

Nina raised an eyebrow at my answer, but she didn’t bother protesting as she lowered her arms and nodded.

“Okay.”

She leaned forward then and pressed her lips against mine, but I couldn’t bring myself to kiss back.

( _That was mistake number 2.)_

I pulled away and offered her a smile. “Night.”

She left my room without a second look at me and Mick entered immediately after.

He looked at me carefully before shaking his head. “You’re a horrible liar.”

“I know,” I sighed as I sat at the edge of my bed.

“So where were you really?” Mick asked.

“I was trying to get a job to get money for a gift for our anniversary. Worried I wouldn’t get it, I chickened out and walked down the sidewalk were I happened to spot Amber. I talked to her and then I went with her to this place with big fields where we just relaxed. It started to rain and Amber wanted to twirl around and as she did I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. She suggested we walk home. We ended up walking for hours in the rain and as we did I got that same feeling.”

“ _Feeling_?”

“Like a clenching in my stomach every time I looked at her.”

( _That was the third mistake_.)

Mick stared at me for a while without saying a thing.

I groaned, unable to take the silence, and I looked up at him. “Mick, I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I need girl advice.”

He shook his head. “What you need isn’t girl advice. What you need is to tell your girlfriend the truth.”

** Alfie’s P.O.V. **

I stood outside my door, trying desperately to get Jerome to let me in.

“Come on, please let me in,” I begged.

I kept banging on the door hoping Jerome would open it, but after a couple of minutes I gave up and walked to the dining room. I saw Amber in the kitchen trying to work the oven. She opened it up and pulled out a dish filled with something that didn’t exactly look, or smell, normal.

“What’d you make?” I asked.

“Food,” she answered.

“What type of food?” I asked.

She shrugged.

I was suddenly worried that this would be my last meal.

“Can you help me?” she asked.

“I thought you weren’t allowed to get help?” I asked.

“Look, you’re my boyfriend and if you want it to stay that way you’ll help,” she threatened.

At her words, I ran right into the kitchen.

“What do you need help with?” I asked.

“Well, do you use these green lemons for lemonade or the yellow ones?” She asked.

“Yellow,” I answered.

She nodded and then handed me a pitcher full of water, yellow lemons, a knife, and a bag of sugar.

“Now get started,” she demanded.

** Amber’s P.O.V. **

I left Alfie in the kitchen and walked up the stairs and into my room.

“Hey,” I greeted Nina.

“What happened?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

Nina stood up and headed for the door, but instead of leaving she closed it and then turned to face me.

“Jerome,” she clarified.

“Oh,” I frowned and looked down at my hands.

“So…” she waited for me to say something and yet there was something about the situation that made me want to keep my mouth shut. I knew Nina was my best friend, but there was just something so different about it and I still hadn't figured it out myself. I needed to make sense of everything on my own first. Or at least that's what I told myself so I wouldn't feel guilty for my next action.

“I have to go check on dinner,” I blurted out as I ran out the room and down the stairs.

Upon stepping into the foyer, I ran right into Fabian.

“Sorry,” I apologized as I rubbed my forehead.

“It’s fine,” He offered me a smile. “I have no bruises.”

I nodded and proceeded to walk but was stopped by the sound of Fabian’s voice.

“You never finished telling me what happened.”

My eyes closed at the sentence and I let out a deep breath before stating, “He was scared and he said that they came.”

“Who is _they_?” He asked.

“I don’t know and I don’t want to find out,” I replied. “Promise me you won’t tell.”

“But,”

“Promise?” I interrupted.

Fabian nodded wordlessly. I turned before he could say anything else and headed straight to the kitchen where I caught Alfie with a fire extinguisher.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Nothing,” he shrugged. “I’ve just always wanted to use one.”

I shook my head and took the fire extinguisher away. “How about you help me set the table instead?”

He frowned, but did as I told him. After we finished setting everything up, I called everyone to the dining table.

“What is this?” Mara asked as she looked at the food on her plate.

“It looks like barf,” Patricia gagged at the smell.

Everyone started to push their plates forward.

“Come on, I worked really hard,” I insisted.

Everyone shook their heads and they all began to protest.

“What’s for dinner? I’m starving.”

At the sound of the familiar voice, all conversation ceased and everyone turned to the doorway.

Jerome stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile plastered on his face.

Something was definitely wrong.


	3. Annoying Kids and Funhouse Mirrors

** Amber’s P.O.V. **

I stood dumbstruck with the dish in one hand. My mouth was slightly agape and my eyes were wide. Looking around the table I noticed that I wasn’t the only one that was surprised to see Jerome.

“Is there a ghost in the room?” He asked half teasingly.

All of a sudden the dish in my hand slipped and crashed into the floor, sending all eyes to me. Immediately, I bent down to pick up the glass when I felt a sharp pain in my right hand. I lifted it to my face and saw blood streaming down.

“Amber, you’re bleeding!” Fabian exclaimed.

The words sounded weird when said aloud, but there was no denying the crimson that was dripping to the floor. And yet something about it felt strange, like I was watching this all happen outside of my body.

But there they were, bits of glass stuck on my hand. I stood up and held my hand close to my chest as I walked to the bathroom at the end of the hall. As soon as I entered, I locked the door behind me and turned to face the sink. I cringed as I looked down at the bloody mess that covered my hand before taking out a pair of tweezers and carefully pulling out the fragments of glass. Once they were all out, I washed my hand and wiped off all the blood revealing a deep cut. I took out gauze and wrapped it around my hand, all the while trying to make sense of the jumbled thoughts in my head.

_What just happened? Jerome appeared out of nowhere. I know what I saw earlier today and there is no chance that he could’ve gotten better so quickly. I just need to relax. There has to be a reason. But right now, I can’t even think of one._

I gathered cold water in my unharmed hand and splashed it on my face. I lifted my head and locked eyes with myself in the mirror.

“Just relax.”

After that, I turned and exited the bathroom. As I walked back into the dining area, I lifted my head high and forced a smile on my face acting as if nothing had ever happened.

“Anyone want dessert? It’s store bought,” I announced.

They all stared at me for a moment before they began to nod slowly, shaking off the previous events.

I walked into the kitchen then and picked up the chocolate fudge cake before setting it on the dining table. Everyone began to take a piece and eat. Soon enough it seemed normal as chatter shook the room, but I couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something was wrong.

(***)

The next morning the whole house was filled with noise. Everyone was scrambling to finish up preparations for the school’s annual fair.

I was working with Nina and Mara at the ticket booth where people exchange tickets for prizes. Patricia and Joy were working at the ring toss and the boys were working at the water dump. I had first suggested that us girls should work at the kissing booth, but they all refused and we got stuck with the most boring jobs ever.

Ready to head to the site of the fair, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen fully dressed. The only other person there was Jerome. I eyed him warily as I took my seat at the table and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

“Lovely day,” he smiled. “Isn’t it?”

I nodded and looked down at my empty plate. I grabbed a piece of toast from the center of the table and began to pick it apart.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to make you change so quickly?” I asked.

“It was just… a prank,” He answered, pausing in between the sentence.

I frowned at this before leaning slightly forward. “No, it wasn’t. It was real.”

The expression on his face changed then and he narrowed his eyes at me before saying, “If you know what’s good for you you’ll shut up and not mention it again.”

After the words left his lips, he slammed the pitcher of orange juice down onto the table. The pitcher shattered and orange juice swam across the table dripping to the floor. Jerome stood up and left the room, leaving me with the mess. I didn’t exactly know what to do, so I stood up and got a cloth to clean up all the orange juice.

After I finished I sat back in my seat and looked at the table.

_That was quite a reaction. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut. I don’t know why, but when he said ‘if you know what’s good for you’ I got the feeling that he would rise to epic proportions just to keep me from talking. Something is definitely wrong with him._

Before I could think about it any further, I heard several footsteps enter the room.

“Are you coming?” Nina asked.

I nodded and stood up. We all left the house and closed the door behind us.

(***)

I looked around the large football field where empty wooden booths and shacks stood for the fair.

Nina, Mara, and I had been unloading the boxes filled with all the prizes that were left over from last year’s fair. Once we finished we decided to walk around to see everyone else’s booths and activities.

We stopped at the boys’ station first and saw a glass tank with a miniature diving board above it for someone to sit on.

“Do you mind helping us test it?” Fabian asked as he handed me a ball.

“Not at all,” I nodded and positioned myself a good distance away from the target.

Mick sat on the platform wearing a pair of swimming trunks.

“Come on! At least give it to someone who can actually make the target!” Mick shouted.

I rolled my eyes and pulled back my arm as I got ready to throw the ball. I swung my arm forward and released the ball. It hit the target perfectly sending Mick into the ice cold water.

Laughter filled the air and I smirked as the surface of the water broke as Mick’s head appeared.

“Wow Amber, that’s quite an arm you have,” he complimented me, a huge grin on his face.

I merely shrugged and said a quick, “bye” before we continued our walk through the fair.

The next booth we stopped at was the kissing booth. A couple of girls and guys that I didn’t know were there to take shifts.

After a while, we had seen every booth and activity. We went back to our booth and waited for the fair to start.

(***)

“You don’t have enough tickets for the bear. You can get the stickers, eraser, or the key chain,” I explained to the fifth kid that hour.

The kid snatched the stickers and stuck his tongue out at me as they walked away.

I sighed and turned to Nina.

“I hate working this booth,” I complained.

She chuckled at the frown on my face before gesturing to the other booths. “Why don’t you go take a break?”

I decided to take her advice and I exited our booth. After a while of walking around, I landed in front of the fun house mirrors.

“Haven’t been in one of these in a long while,” I said to myself. “Might as well.”

I entered the fun house and was surprised to find that it was completely empty. I furrowed my brow and walked further into the room of mirrors. As I looked at my different reflections, I heard something click shut. I quickly turned around and instead of finding a door where I had entered, there was a mirror in its place.

I gulped and turned back around, walking deeper into the room. My eyes travelled across the mirrors, my reflection growing wackier with each one. That’s when I saw something.

I walked closer to one of the mirrors and noticed a figure in the background. Immediately, I turned around, but I saw nothing. All of a sudden, I heard a scream and the lights went out.

Panic washed over me and I began to shout for help. Loud crashing and smashing noises filled the darkness around me drowning out my cries.

The lights soon flickered on and revealed the shattered mess of glass surrounding me, but that wasn’t what worried me. There was something in the air. Smoke. Suddenly, one of the curtains caught fire. I jumped at the orange flames, stepping on a piece of glass as a result. A sharp pain erupted in my foot and I felt something cold drizzling down. Soon enough all the curtains were on fire.

I squinted through the smoke and yet I couldn’t locate an exit.

“Help! Somebody!” I shouted before breaking out in a coughing fit.

It was at that moment that I was suddenly aware of how light headed I felt. My eyes began to feel heavy and I collapsed on the cold glassy floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and put up the next chapter soon. Please leave comments/suggestions if you liked the story. 
> 
> ~Thanks for reading!


End file.
